gfaqsfffandomcom-20200215-history
Final Fantasy Smash/Serah Farron
attacks until he is reverted back into a weapon. As compensation, all attacks come in two forms depending on whether or not Mog is transformed into a sword or a bow, of which Serah can switch between instantaneously. Sword attacks tend to be slow but powerful, and may grant Serah temporary heavy armor, while bow attacks are generally quick and long ranged. Bow attacks diminish in strength the further they travel, while sword attacks are their strongest at the base of the sword. |A = |A effect = Cross: Slashes horizontally. Natural combo with up to five hits. Wide: Fires a shot that explodes upon impact or after traveling a short distance. Natural combo with up to three hits, each shot traveling a shorter distance but with a greater radius of explosion. |Aside = |Aside effect = Cross: Wide: Fires a very weak, long-traveling shot sidewards that is very slightly homing. Deals no knockback or stun. |Aup = |Aup effect = Cross: Wide: Fires a very weak, long-traveling shot upwards that is very slightly homing. Deals no knockback or stun. |Adown = |Adown effect = Cross: Spins around, slashing both sides. Wide: Fires an exploding shot on each side, inflicting great stun. |Adash = |Adash effect = Cross: Thrusts the sword forward as she glides. Wide: Fires three parallell horizontal shots as she glides forwards. |Asidesmash = |Asidesmash effect = Cross: Performs a strong slash arching downwards. Wide: Fires a short-reaching, powerful flurry of shots. |Aupsmash2 = Blitz |Aupsmash effect = Cross: Slashes upwards in an arch twice. Wide: Fires five shots in an upwards arch. Each shot explodes and stalls the opponent midair upon impact. |Adownsmash = |Adownsmash effect = Cross: Stabs the sword into the ground, dealing damage near it. Attacks dealing less than 20 damage deal no knockback. Wide: Quickly fires three shots diagonally into the ground, each shot increasing the upwards angle. |Aair = |Aair effect = Cross: Spins around horizontally one lap, slashing at both sides. Wide: Spins one lap vertically, firing off 8 very quick but weak and short-ranged shots in each direction. |Afrontair2 = Blitz |Afrontair effect = Cross: Thrust the sword forward. Wide: Fires a strong shot that can be slightly delayed by holding (however not charged) directly forward, that explodes upon impact and stalls the foe midair. |Abackair = |Abackair effect = Cross: Slashes in a downwards arch behind her back, hitting foes behind her as well as above. Wide: Fires three quick shots in descending angles behind her. |Aupair = |Aupair effect = Cross: Thrusts the sword upwards. Wide: Fires two shots directly upwards with a slight interval. |Adownair = |Adownair effect = Cross: Three quick slashes downwards. Wide: A shot with notably high start lag that meteor smashes the opponent downwards if hit close enough. |B = Paradigm Shift |B effect = Toggles between Serah's weapon's sword and bow forms. |Bside = Moogle Throw |Bside effect = Serah tosses Mog in a forward arch, knocking into opponents. If Mog reaches an item, or if the knocked foe is holding on to one, Mog will return with it. Mog will only steal the opponent's item if the blow deals enough knockback. |Bup = Moogle Hunt |Bup effect = |Bdown = Mog Clock |Bdown effect = Creates a sphere around Serah, that remains in place even after Mog has transformed back into a weapon. As long as both characters are in the zone, any attack will deal increased damage and altered knockback, the effect of both increased as time passes. If any one character leaves the area, the bubble vanishes and the effect is cancelled. The effect of the bubble follows: *0 - 5s (Green) **Damage: 1.25 **Knockback: 0.5 *6 - 10s (Yellow) **Damage: 1.5 **Knockback: 1.0 *11+ (Red) **Damage: 2.0 **Knockback: 1.5 Serah is unable to use Mog Clock again for a duration as long as the period of time the previous Mog Clock was in effect. |synchro = Ultima Arrow |synchro ff = Ultima Arrow |synchro effect = After a short charge, fires an arrow into the air which then causes massive arrows of varying elements to come crashing down at random points on the stage. Ice-elemental arrows with slow targets for a short time, fire-elemental arrows deal extra damage and lightning-elemental arrows will pass through enemies. Mog Clock widely increases the hitbox and damage of all arrows as soon as the ability is activated. If either Mog or Serah leaves it during this time the rest of Ultima Arrow will act as if they are in the AoE. If Mog leaves the clock before Serah is done channeling the bonus effects will be nullified. |encounters = }} Category:Final Fantasy Smash/Characters capable of stealing